1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of operating a rolling mill stand of a rolling mill train and including upper and lower rolls having opposite roll edges, with the method including rolling, in the rolling stand, a first metal strip having a first strip width, thereafter, after a rolling pause, rolling, in the rolling stand, a second metal strip having a second strip width, and subjecting the rolls, during rolling of the first and second metal strips, to action of a cooling medium.
2. Description of the Prior Act
An operating method discussed above is disclosed, e.g., in European publication EP 0 776 710 A1. According to the known method, the contact regions of the work rolls, which are in contact with the strip edges, are cooled in a control manner so that the camber change, which is obtained as a result of cooling, counteracts to the edge drops resulting from the lateral flow of the strip material and the flattening of the work rolls.
Though the known process demonstrated more or less satisfactory results, it still needs improvement. This is because the previously adjusted camber changes during a rolling pause between rolling of two strips due to the cooling of the rolls.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to so improve the known method so that a most possible definable camber of the rolls is retained, whereby the strip profile and the strip flatness are improved.